The present invention relates to a device for temporarily fastening electronic components, such as a connector, to a circuit board.
In the prior art, an electronic component, such as a connector, is temporarily fastened to a circuit board, such as a printed circuit board, at a predetermined connecting position before being securely fastened to the circuit board. As shown in FIG. 8, a threaded hole 53 is formed in the lower portion of an electronic component 50. A printed circuit board 51 has a connecting hole 52 at a position where the electronic component 50 is connected to the circuit board 51. To temporarily fasten the electronic component 50 to the circuit board 51, the electronic component 50 is first arranged at the connecting position. Then, a fastener 54, such as a screw, temporarily fastens the electronic component 50 to the printed circuit board 51 from the lower side of the circuit board 51. Subsequently, the electronic component 50 is soldered to the printed circuit board 51 from the lower side of the circuit board 51. Thus, the electronic component 50 is securely fastened to the printed circuit board 51 by solder 3.
However, in the prior art, to connect the electronic component 50 to the printed circuit board 51, a person must arrange the electronic component 50 on the printed circuit board 51 at the connecting position, reverse the circuit board 51, and connect the electronic component 50 to the printed circuit board 51 with the fastener 54. This increases the number of operations for connecting the electronic component 50 to the printed circuit board 51 and lowers working efficiency.